The Unexpected files: Waters of Loch Ness
by penguin adventures
Summary: The penguins are vacationing in Scotland. Private's hopes for a week of cultural enrichment are dashed when Skipper dragged them all into a massive expedition. A Fully funded and well staffed attempt to find the legendary loch ness monster much to Kowalski's dismay. Little do they know that this expedition is about to become a rescue mission...
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention Civilians,

It has been two months since the disastrous events of the Grand opening of the attraction dubbed "Jurassic zoo." Despite stopping a rampage and saving both humans and dinosaurs we still lose. Blowhole and Hans kind of won with the appointment of Park Commissioner Victor Vesuvius. The status of Disgraced Park Commissioner Mcslade is unknown. It's also been a month since the disaster that was our Smithsonian adventure. I rather not go there…but be aware it involves magical tablets, evil rulers, historical figures…and lots of epic battles…you probably wouldn't be interested. I have decided to take the team on a Scottish vacation. Private believes that we're there to enjoy the Scottish countryside. What he doesn't know is that we're actually here to visit the most legendary body of water in the world. We're here to find and photograph…maybe shake flippers with…the legendary Loch Ness Monster!

[end transmissions_ ]


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Scotland

June 2nd 2017

7:00 A.M. Scottish Time

Loch Ness

(Kowalski's POV)

We were standing on a dock on the famous Loch Ness it's water's obscured by thick fog. "I can't wait," Private said, "to explore the cultural and Political center of Scotland…Glasgow…the sights, the sounds, the food…and then we can explore the highlands and take in the highland games…and then we can take in the beauty of the Scottish countryside!" "It too early private," I said, "not even a tarvern is open right now." "Yeah," Private said, "why did skipper want to meet us here? I'm mean the loch is nice and all…but it's a little bland." "Yeah and at 7 0' clock in the morning…" I said. "Boring," Rico said. "We could explore that castle," Private said. "No," I said, "seen one castle you seen them all." "Not all castles are the same Kowalski," Private said, "some are just better preserved than others…I bet if they found Camelot you would be all over that!"

"King Arthur isn't even from the middle ages," I said, "he's from the dark ages…they didn't have castles then!" "Where IS skipper anyway?" Private said. Suddenly a loud Fog horn blared thru the air breaking the morning silence. "What was that?" Private asked. A boat horn blew as out of the fog emerged a large _freighter_ which pull up to the dock. Skipper appeared at the bow and waved at us. "Permission to come aboard Skipper!" I shouted. "Permission Granted!" Skipper shouted Skipper than turned to someone and shouted, "throw over the ladder!" Too burly penguin sailors tossed a rope over as the fog cleared. As the Fog Cleared the ship's name was revealed. "Oh no," Private said. In big bold letters was the name "S.S. Nessie." "So much for your Itinerary," I replied.

Rico, Private, and I climbed up the ladder and jumped on deck as the massive vessel pulled away. On the was two cargo crates forming some kind of makeshift office. I looked inside to find banks of screens, computers, and control interfaces. In the center of the makeshift command center was a table with a 3D holographic representation of the topography of the loch. Several underwater cave systems were shown highlighted in red. Strapped to the top of the command center was two inflatable boats and a Underwater ROV. Strapped to the deck was our Submarine and on a specially design palate was a speed boat stashed on board was a drone. Attached to the starboard side was a small crane next to a launching platform for a submersible. We navigated up towards the bow as the on-board cargo cranes brought a small hovercraft and a sailboat onto the ship.

We made it to the house and climbed a ladder onto the bridge. On top of the bridge house was a helicopter pad where a helicopter was currently waiting. We entered the bridge and found skipper and a whole crew of penguins. I noticed a few PAAT agents standing around at the radar and sonar stations. "GPR is active," one of the penguin sailors said. "Side scan sonar up and running," Another tech said. "Heat vision and UV camera's activated sir," another tech said. "Night-vision camera operational," another tech said. "satellite uplink active!" "Lidar is operational," another tech said. "What's going on here," I said.

"I thought you be impressed," Skipper said, "all the latest and greatest survey equipment on the planet…Submersibles, the Submarine, a High-definition camera mounted to a helicopter, A drone, a Underwater ROV, a high powered speed boat, and several search craft…that hovercraft didn't come cheap by the way." "what is all this for exactly?" I said. "Don't worry old bean," Nigel said, "PAAT(penguins against alien threats) is handling the operating costs of this expedition." "But this is supposed to be a Scottish vacation," Private said, "we're supposed to be getting full Scottish cultural experience…not hang out on the loch!" "We're on the brink of a great discovery," Skipper said, "and you want to sit around and what? Eat Hagus? Take in a soccer game? Look at the scenery? Watch a bunch of burly shirtless humans in skirts throwing logs?" "It's called a kilt," Private said. "Whatever!" Skipper said.

"What discovery could you possible find here?" I said, "countless expeditions and they all came up with the same conclusion…there is nothing there." "Says the penguin who witnessed the fury of the Bermuda triangle?" I said, "who fought the destroyer of worlds? Who traveled thru time and space? Who has been other universes?" "Skipper," Private said, "why exactly are we here?" "We're here to solve one of the last mysteries of the natural world," Skipper said, "We are going to find…dramatic pause…The Loch Ness Monster!" "what!?" I said, "you want to waste our vacation to search for something that doesn't exist!" "We have the technology it's only a matter of time," Skipper said. "These is the most observed and searched body of water in the world," I said, "and still nobody found anything!" "Until today," Skipper replied. "No! no! No!" I shouted making a scene, "Not today and not ever because…THERE IS NO NESSIE!"

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: There is no Nessie!

Bridge of the S.S. Nessie

0:730 hours

(Skipper's POV)

"THERE IS NO NESSIE!" A collective Gasp came over the entire room. "and what makes you say that Kowalski?" I said. "My professional opinion as a scientist Skipper," Kowalski replied, "all evidence points to the fact that there is no nessie…nobody even knows what it is!" "The plesiosaurs…" "…died out with the dinosaurs, was an air breather, and lived in TROPICAL climates." "but…" I said. "There also isn't a big enough food supply in there to support a large predator like plesiosaur," Kowalski said, "the lake is too dark with barely any sunlight penetrating the surface. It can't support large fish!"

I pulled up a image of a long-neck plesiosaur like creature. "OH COME ON! that picture was discredited!" Kowalski shouted, "that was some tricksters who used a toy submarine with a molded clay neck attached to it!" "Plus another thing a plesiosaur would come up to breath several times a day…thus it would be seen more often!" "Then it's a whale or a giant fish?" I said. "The lack of a decent food supply discounts the giant fish theory," Kowalski said, "and a whale would not be able to swim up the river ness." I pulled up a image of a strange snake like creature. "Seals sometimes swim up the river ness…and it could also be ships' bow-waves interacting with the topography of loch ness and creating strange wave patterns."

"Then it's a Greenland shark like Jeremy wade caught on River Monsters," I said. "Likely," Kowalski said, "I mean I respect his theory as he's a marine biologist…but Greenland shark rarely surface enough to account for all the sightings." "So one of the sightings is the real nessie…we just need to figure that out." "Were you not listening to me?" Kowalski asked. "No not really," I said. "Many things can explain the multiple sightings, "Kowalski said, "the rare Greenland shark surfacings, the prehistoric looking sturgeon in the river ness, the occasional seal group that swims up the river ness, or weird wave patterns that resulted from the unique topography under the surface of the loch."

"but the evidence," I said, "the witnesses!" "People heard the legend and see things because they expect something to be there," Kowalski said, "basic psychology." "what about all those expeditions," I said, "this could be the one that finds it." "there has been multiple nessie expeditions over the years all using the best technology at the time and not a single one came up with any solid evidence," Kowalski retorted. "But they did find evidence," I said. "Circumstantial evidence is find…but the scientific community needs solid proof…" Kowalski burned, "and that has yet to materialize." "Good…every nessie expedition needs a skeptic…keeps the expedition reasonable and on the proper scientific leaning….blah, blah, blah." "All this would prove is that yet again there is no nessie," Kowalski replied.

"forget this folly," Private said, "Just sent these people home and we can put this whole crackers idea behind us." "Private where's your sense of adventure lad," Nigel said. "Sense of Adventure? SENSE OF ADVENTURE!" Private shouted throwing brochures everywhere,"we should be walking the Scottish highlands, eating hagus and shepherds pie and herring, explore the historic town of Glasgow, exploring the lands that Sir William Wallace trodded upon, taking in the highland games!" "The Highland games are nothing special," Nigel said, "a bit of a let down if I'm being honest." "Sounds Boooring," I said, "let's stare at that roman wall while we're at it. Or gaze at the Scottish version of Stonehenge!" "why so you can find evidence that aliens built it?" Kowalski said, "which by the way there isn't." "well duh…humans are the only one's stupid enough to build something like that," I replied.

"Sirs," one of the techs said. "Skipper this is a complete waste of our time," Kowalski said, "I'm with Private…we're here for culture enrichment whether you like it or not." "Sirs," the tech repeated. "You want me to call off the expedition," I said, "and have PAAT breathing down my neck for months!" "Um why?" Agent 102 asked. "Because we wasted your time and money," I replied. "Um no," Nigel said, "we're eat the cost of canceling the expedition." "Okay fine," Kowalski said, "private, Rico, and I will just leave and enjoy the vacation Private' planned." "Thank you," Private said, "at least somebody respects culture." "Nope," Rico said. "You too rico?" Kowalski said. "Wanna met nessie," Rico said. "Don't worry rico I promise you will," Skipper said. "Sushi!" Rico said. "No you can not make sushi out of it!" Skipper shouted. "Aww," Rico said. "SIRS!" the tech shouted. "WHAT!" Kowalski, Nigel, and I shouted.

"there's something on the scope," the tech said. "it's probably an old tire," Private muttered. "No it too large to be a tire," the tech replied, "and it's heading right for us!" "It's closing in fast," another tech said, "I can't get a lock on it." "Flir confirms it," another tech replied. Suddenly the proximity alarm went off, "6 meters, 5 meters…" "Speak american," I said. "The Imperial measuring system is inaccurate so I'm sticking with metric," the tech replied. "That's an order," I replied. "I don't take my orders from you," the tech replied. "Yes you do," Nigel sternly said. "Yes! Sir!," The tech said, "4 feet and closing. 3 feet…2 feet…1 feet…" "We have visual confirmation!" another tech said as a reptilian head come into view at the bow. "No kidding," I said. "Impossible," Kowalski said, "everything I know is a lie!" "Told you," I said. "Nessie!" Rico shouted as he snapped a picture. Private thru his travel itinerary in the garbage and sighed. "This can't be," Kowalski said, "she's real?"

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: She's real!

8:00 A.M. Scottish Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Impossible," I said, "everything I know is a lie!" "Told you," Skipper said. "Nessie!" Rico shouted as he snapped a picture. Private thru his travel itinerary in the garbage and sighed. "This can't be," I said, "she's real?" "Blimey," Nigel said, "she's a beauty." "Of course I'm real," Nessie replied, "how else would I be talking to you?" "Fair point," Private said. "I finally get to meet a legendary creature," Skipper said. He then pull out a checklist titled "legends" that listed, "Bigfoot, Yeti, Champy, stinkfoot(Bigfoot's smaller cousin), Bird-man, moth-man, chupacabra, Tasmanian Tiger, jackalope, _furry trout_ , mole-men, Grey Aliens, Mokele-mbembe, Kraken" and other creatures, monsters, and "legends". I was surprised to find that skipper had already checked off Kappa, mermen, and Unicorn off his list. Skipper quickly checked off "nessie" from the list as well.

"What's the point of all the best equipment if she's just going to swim right up to us!" Nigel said. "IF she's real how come the humans never found her," Private said. "The humans got close," Nessie said, "I'm just good at hiding…they zoomed right past the most Obvious spots." "But you're an air-breather?" I said. She turned her head revealing her gills, "I have gills as a secondary breathing system…I usually surface inside air pockets in caves to breath." "But what about getting into the loch," Skipper asked. "I use the underwater tunnel of course," Nessie replied. "Underwater Tunnel?" I asked turning to the side-scan sonar tech and the GPR tech. "Don't look at us," the tech said, "the expedition just started…we were just about to do a survey of the loch…doesn't look like we need to do that now."

"But why did she reveal herself to us?" Nigel asked. "Because your not humans," Nessie said, "speaking of…I need your help." "Let me guess your being hunted," Kowalski said, "but a secretive group of humans specializing in tracking and killing cryptids like yourself." "They figured that nobody care about legendary animals, "Nessie said, "You can't get arrested for hunting something that doesn't exist." "There is one thing I can not stand," Skipper said. "Bullies?" Private asked. "Okay there are two things I can not stand," Skipper said, "and one of those things are…poachers…humans who make it there mission to destroy the natural world! By Killing the unique diversity that makes this planet unique! No caring that each and every animal has a purpose…fills a niche…effects everything else."

"and they don't just go after the sick, the old, or the dying…they go after the healthy, and the young, and the babies as well…they go against the very natural order of things itself!" "I wouldn't go THAT far skipper," I said, "But it still a problem that needs to stop." "Help me," Nessie said, "I'm being hunted….you got to help me…I don't know if they any other members of my species…I think I'm the last of my kind. Unless…my husband is still alive." "And that would be?" I asked. "I think the humans call him…Champy." "I think I know where he might be hiding," Skipper said, "there's hope for your species yet." "How can we stop a group of Illegal hunters?" Nigel said, "when we're critically endangered ourselves?" "Are you kidding me?" Skipper asked, "You are one of the best agents in the world. We have the tools…we have the weapons…we have the know-how…because Penguins are our kind…They're us! And if anyone going to save us! ITS US! And If those hunters get nessie…That will lead to another human caused extinction…another lost for mother nature! And as a member of team mother nature I'm not going to let that happen!"

"we're with you skipper," I said. "Me too," Private said. "Yeah! yeah!" Rico said. Nigel and the entire crew present saluted Skipper. "Thank you," Nessie said, "if there anyone who could help me it's you…the most legendary team of penguin commandos on the planet." "really?" rico said. "You are the legendary Penguins of Madagascar Right?" Nessie said, "My support group can't stop talking about you. You are a little bit of celebrities among legendary creatures." "Support group?" I said. "Yeah The Legendary Creatures _Anonymous_ or LCA," Nessie said. "IF you want to join just go into the Bermuda triangle and find the triangle shaped island that all the planes and ships end up. The island is about 10.5 miles and a timewarp away from Bermuda….it's obscured by mist so look carefully or you miss it. Also be wary of the sirens that guard the island if you plan on bringing humans. The Kraken brought his famous ship fry. And The Yeti is making snow cones. There will be cake."

"The last time we were in the triangle it left a bad taste in our beaks," Skipper said. "as long as you respect the triangle you should be fine." Skipper, Rico, and Private glared at me. "Um…yeah…noted," I said. "Kowalski anti-hunter options," Skipper said. "Find their base of operations," I said, "and show them…" I then raise my flippers in the air and did "air quotes" as I said, "Nature's fury." "Mr. Rico get the helicopter ready…we're going Hunter hunting!" "Hunter?" Private said, "what does she have to do with this!?" "Wrong hunter private," Skipper said. Suddenly a shadow seemed loom over the ship. "Um guys," Nessie said A ship then came in from the fog that dwarfed our own ship. "How did they get a mega _freighter_ in loch ness?" I said, "the river's too narrow…and there is no canal." "apparently they have some sort of stealth technology…" one of the radar tech's said, "Radar's not detecting a thing." "Sonar either," the sonar tech said, "side-scan is clueless…" "we can't pick up a heat signature either," the Flir tech said. "It not giving off any UV light," the nightvison/UV camera tech said.

"Doesn't even have a name," I said looking at the side of the vessel as it pulled up alongside us at the starboard side. "that's the hunter's ship," Nessie said. "There not just hunters their pirates," Nigel said. Suddenly a bunch of grapple hooks flew from the ship. "arm yourselves!" Skipper shouted, "we're being boarded!" the was a loud bang as the two ships slammed into each other as rope ladders were thrown down from the higher deck of the larger vessel. A bunch of men dressed in all black climbed down the ladder. They briefly admired all our boats and equipment stashed on deck before shifting through everything. "Looking for weapons and or valuables," I said.

The men then held out their pistols, rifles, and machine guns and stormed the bridge. The Door slammed open and a muscular man who was probably the leader entered. "All right," the man said, "who's the captain of this here vessel!" "Um boss," one of men said, "there just a bunch of penguins here." "Not just any penguins," the man replied, "Killer Commando Penguins." "Are you sure," the other man replied. "Yes my friends Cecil and Brink told me all about them," the leader replied. "Are you really sure?" a unconvinced man said. "Or my name isn't Victor Hunt!" The Man said. "Oh no," I said, "Victor Hunt is the most infamous illegal poacher in the world…"

"Oh yes Victor," Cecil said as he entered, "it definitely them." "Really?" brink said. Cecil put his hand on his face and sighed, "Brick I'm not in the mood for your stupidity right now." "Okay," brick said. "Cecil and Brick," Private said, "what are they doing here?" "Now I know your not dumb animals," victor said, "I know you can understand me…Surrender Nessie and nobody get hurt…well except Nessie." "NO," I typed into the speak n' spell. Victor shot the speak n' spell with his shotgun, "Did I give you permission to talk." "Kowalski the translation device," Skipper whispered. I quickly flipped on the translation device, "I didn't want to use our translation device…but you left me no choice." "Hand over Nessie!" Victor said. "Sorry but the only one going on the endangered species list today is you," Skipper said. "It is you who is endangered," Victor said, "Now hand over Nessie!" "She not ours to give," Skipper replied. "You are an insult to the human race," Nessie spat. "And what would you know of the human race…" Victor snapped, "you're a monster." "She is an animal," I replied, "Just like you."

"Humans were naturally selected to dominate all other species," Victor said, "Nessie should recognize the superior predator." "And we take what we want!" Victor said. A wince on the poacher vessel roared to life as a net was raised around Nessie. "Let her go!" Private shouted, "she wasn't hurting anyone! She was just minding her business!" "This is the 21 first century…and monsters have no place in it," Victor said, "the mystery of nessie ends today." "help!" Nessie shouted. "Do not follow us," Victor said, "Or we're having roast penguin tonight." With that Victor and company left laughing as if what victor said was clever. Nessie was raised into the air in the net and brought aboard the Poachers's massive vessel. We all heard a splash as Nessie was presumably lowered into a tank on board the ship.

The Hunters re-boarded their vessel making sure to disable our fastest vessel before they left. The Speedboat crashed to the deck useless as fire spreads out from it's fuel lines. Our Crew was quickly upon the speedboat with hoses and fire extinguishers. Their was another boom from under the surface that rocked the ship knocking us to the floor. A alarm blared as a red light flashed. Nigel rushed up to the main control panel and checked a computer screen, "They took out our propulsion!" I balled my flippers into fists, "their the real monsters." "Kowalski options?" Skipper said. "Let show these poachers why they shouldn't mess with nature," I replied, "Mr. Rico load up the helicopter…we are proceeding with Skipper's Hunter Hunting plan!" "very well Kowalski," Skipper replied, "Commence Operation: The Hunters become the hunted!"

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: the real monsters

9:00 A.M. Scottish Time

(Skipper's POV)

The powerless S.S. Nessie rocked violently its three anchors the only thing keeping it stationary. Kowalski, Rico, Private and I rushed to the helipad on the top of the bridge. The doors were opening the rotor was already getting up to speed. We hopped into the helicopter and put on the headsets just as the pilot lifted off. "Nessie Three ascending," the Pilot said into his headset. "Nessie Two standing by," the Hovercraft pilot replied.

"what?" Private asked. "the S.S. nessie is nessie one, the hovercraft is Nessie two, the chopper's nessie three, the speed boat was nessie four, the inflatables are nessie five and six, the submersible is Nessie Seven, and the Sub is Penguin Two." "Not penguin one?" Private asked. "Penguin One is the rocket private," I said, "we can't have two penguin ones!" "And the drone?" Private asked. "Nessie Eight," Skipper said, "and finally Nessie nine the ROV."

"acknowledged Nessie Two," The Helicopter pilot replied. We pulled away from the strickened S.S. Nessie and in the direction of the hunter's vessel. "Guns are hot," the gunner replied. "not yet," I said, "we're in observation mode." "staying out of radar range," the pilot replied. We found the hunter vessel beached on the shore at the hunters camp. The Hunters were guarding the ship and a huge above ground tank with nessie thrashing inside. "No sign of Hunt," the pilot said. "Of course the big boss wouldn't be here," I said. Suddenly there was a explosion in the air nearby and helicopter wobbled. An alarm went off as the pilot struggled to stabilize the helicopter. "Anti-aircraft weaponry," the gunner said as our mounted gun exploded. The Pilot managed to stabilize the aircraft. "I have visual on the gun," the pilot said the gun swung around. "evasive!" I shouted. The Pilot moved the helicopter around but the gun seemed to track our movements. "It has movement tracking," The Pilot said, "I can't shake it…it's in target lock!" "Retreat!" I shouted.

The Gun fired and a round exploded near the tail rotor. The Pilot did a 360 and turned around the hunters firing off they guns in a desperate attempt to take us out. "we need to take out that gun," Kowalski said as we flew out of range. "Returning to Nessie one," the helicopter pilot replied. "Ready the drone," I said, "arm it with missiles."

10:00 A.M Scottish Time

S.S. Nessie

Command Center

The Drone pilot moved the control-stick the fed from the drone on the screen in front of him. The screens in the room were all turned off. The drone made it to the camp and quickly targeted the anti-aircraft gun. The gun quickly located and lock on to the drone tracking it's movements. The drone pilot expertly dodged all the shots. "We only have two missiles," Kowalski said. "we only got one shot," I said, "he won't get a change to fire the second. "Target locked" the screen said. The Drone pilot hit the fire button and one of the missile launched. The Anti-aircraft gun also fired it's Anti-aircraft round. The Missile hit it's target and the Anti-aircraft gun exploded right before the feed cut off. There was static on screen as the words "signal lost" flashed before the screen went dark.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion on deck knocking the command center out of its secured position. We screamed as the cargo crates slide across the deck and slammed against the side and we heard the submersible deploy. We crawled out of the command center which had broken been split into it two component cargo crates. The Submersible was gone and the recovery and launching equipment was damaged beyond repair. The helicopter pad was now on fire the helicopter consumed in fire and smoke. A fully armed combat helicopter hovered in the air above us. "where did they get an Apache?" Kowalski asked. "Sir an icebreaker is heading right for us off our port side!" a sailor shouted. "They have an icebreaker too," Kowalski said. 'but there's no ice to break," Private said.

"there not going to break ice," Nigel said, "there going to break this ship in half." "to the lifeboats!" I shouted. The Apache fired a barrage of missiles taking out all the lifeboats on the ship. Rico's eyes narrowed and he hacked up his bazooka took aim at the helicopter. The Apache fired again narrowly missing the sub and destroying the ROV instead. It would be the last shot it took. Rico fired his bazooka and the cockpit of the helicopter exploded. It spun wildly as it quickly lost altitude and fell towards the water. However a suddenly gush of wind sent the crashing helicopter flying towards the bridge of our ship. The helicopter exploded on impact taking the bridge with it and throwing several crew members overboard. The smoldering remains of our helicopter crashed into the water and disappeared under the murky surface.

Rico then aimed his bazooka at the incoming icebreaker. "How well funded are these guys?" I asked. "wait!" Kowalski said, "don't aim for the bow!" "destroying the bow will send it straight to the bottom," I said, "front first." "The bow is made of a solid piece of steel and inside the bow is a block of solid concrete…not to mention the speed it can reach when it turns on all four of it's engines." "It has four engines?" I said. "Two primary and two backup…" Kowalski said, "the immense weight coupled with it's high speed…well it equals…" "a watery grave," I said. 'what's the top speed exactly," Private said. "Um 21 knots or 24 miles per hour in ice free waters. It takes 10 knots or 12 mph to break ice."

"when will it get here?" I asked. "it traveling at roughly its' top speed…" Kowalski said, "so fifteen-twenty minutes tops." "Load up the Hovercraft and get everyone in it!" I said, "we will return to expedition base camp to plot our next move!" Kowalski, Rico, Private, Nigel, myself and the surviving 30 crew-members crammed into the hovercraft. The Sub was hastily secured to the top of the vehicle. The pilot quickly filled the hovercraft's gas-tank up with the last of the fuel in the ship's reserve tank. The Pilot then quickly jumped into the cockpit of the hovercraft. The Hovercraft pilot turned a key and the hovercraft roared to life. One of the remaining cargo cranes quickly unloaded us from the ship. The Hovercraft then shot forward hovering inches from the surface of the water.

"Low friction travel," Kowalski said, "ah the beauty of science…the power of aerodynamics defying the power of gravity." We heard the distant clang of metal on metal as the icebreaker cut throw the S.S. Nessie. "That was twelve minutes!" I shouted. I turned around one last time to see our ships two halfs sink into the water the Icebreaker already long gone. "back to base camp," I said, "we need to signal the super-plane." "good because the hovercraft only has enough fuel to make it back to base camp," the pilot replied over the intercom. "very well," I said, "the expedition is over…commence operation free nessie!"

The hovercraft made it incident free to our destination and coasted to a stop in view of our base-camp. Which is really just a few trailers and some scattered tents. The Super-plane was waiting off to the side of the camp it's engine still hot and it's rotor still spinning. "Looks like it just arrived," Kowalski said. We climbed out of the hovercraft and the sub was secured on a platform. I turned to Nigel and said, "Agent you stay with us…the rest of you…you are dismissed…this is no longer a joint military-civilian operation!" I then turned to the eleven actual sailors, "and sorry…but since we don't have a ship anymore…you can go." The surviving crew dispersed leaving us alone with the hovercraft pilot and Nigel. "so what's the plan chaps," Nigel said.

I looked at Kowalski and he looked at me. We then stared at Nigel with a determined expression on our faces. "We bring the battle to Victor hunt," Private said. "and then we're going to free nessie," I said. "You are all psychotic!" The hovercraft pilot said, "I want no part in this suicide mission!" with that the hovercraft pilot abandoned his hovercraft and left. I turned to the chimps who mouths were wide open. "don't just stand there gaping!" I shouted, "Load up the plane!" The Chimp got out of their shocked daze and got to work. "well private looks like we get to see the Scottish country after all." I said. "touché." Private said.

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: free Nessie

12:15 P.M. Scottish time

Poachers camp

(Skipper's POV)

We landed the super-plane down the beach from the hunter's camp out of their line of sight. "We move quiet…we run fast…" I said, "the hunters become the hunted." We covertly entered the camp and hid in a tree amid the leaves. From our high vantage point we could see almost the entirety of the camp. Several ATVs, jeeps, land-rovers, a Humvee with a gun mounted on the back, a helicopter, a small airplane, a private jet, and a 6x6 Mercedes truck were parked in the center of the camp. Anchored off shore was the mega-freighter, a fancy yacht, the Ice-breaker, a fishing trawler, and a seaplane. Off to the side was the ruined remains of the anti-aircraft gun. Another one now stood in it's place next to a empty spot where I assume the Apache was. A tank rolled into the camp followed by a heavy duty armored truck. Both were armed to the teeth and in the case of the truck crawling with poachers all armed with a variety of guns.

"The super-plane can deal with the ground vehicles…" "but the super-plane can approach with that blasted anti-aircraft gun!" "I should put a in call to the AUN(animal united nations)," Nigel said. "we don't need the Bureaucracy getting in the way," I muttered, "they'll only slow us down…" "actually I agree with you on that," Nigel said. "Skipper," Kowalski said looking through the binoculars, "we have a problem…" A Chinook landed on the ground a few meters away from us the trees being blown all over the place. The Cargo ramp opened and out rolled a Tel truck. "transporter erector launcher," Kowalski said, "Russian made missile launcher vehicle…capable of launching multiple surface-to-surface or surface-to-air missiles." "that slightly harder to take our than a anti-aircraft gun," Nigel said.

"what is a bunch of rich poachers doing with heavy duty military equipment?" I said. "what are they some sort of anti-conservation terrorists?" Kowalski said. "so like anti-Greenpeace?" Private said. "or maybe we made them desperate," I said. "well," Victor Hunt said, "in order to defeat military penguins we need military equipment…so I brought some off the black market." "wait how did he find us…we use our super stealth skills," I said. "I'm a world-class hunter remember," Hunt replied. "wait a minute," Kowalski said, "you would have had these stuff ordered ahead of time…which means…" "You knew we would be out here?" Private said. "so if you kill us?" I said, "then nothing will stop you from killing nessie." Suddenly Victor and all the gathered hunters started to laugh.

"Kill Nessie?" Victor said, "why would I do that when people would pay millions of dollars to see her alive." "But we can't keep her in the loch where nobody can see her," Victor added. "he's monolouging," Kowalski muttered. "by the end of this day the world will know nessie exists…and soon every major attraction is going to starting sending in offers." "Sea-world, Disney world, Bush gardens, Atlantis Resort, and every zoo and aquarium on the planet would all be vying for the Nessie."

"I am sure Commission Vesuvius would gladly pay top dollar for his Central Park Zoo," Victor said, "in 24 hours nessie is going to be your new zoo-mate." "So your letting us live?" Private asked. "Ah so we would have to face our failure and guilt everyday of the rest of our natural lives…" I said. "A fate worst than death…to survive not only knowing you failed…but having to face the once you failed…daily." "Would he just shut up!" nessie shouted from her tank. Luckily she was currently out the translator's range and so Victor Hunt did not hear her.

Suddenly the Anti-aircraft gun swung around knocking several poachers unconscious. "What?" Hunt said as the North Wind appeared overhead. "What are those blowhards doing here?" I asked. The North Wind Jet fired taking out the TEL and the Anti-aircraft gun in one hit. "you owe us one Skipper! You were lucky we were in the area! Now…love to chat but we have a rendezvous in the Netherlands! Goodbye!" Classified shouted over the jet's intercom. The jet then flew away off to whatever mission Classified's team was on. "A fly-by assist impressive," Kowalski said. "rude," Private muttered. "I don't know who that was," Victor said, "but it's still to late." Suddenly all of Victor's vehicles started to explode. "wait…what?" Victor said. The Private jet and the seaplane both exploded. "what?" Victor said.

"um where's rico," private said pointing to the empty spot rico was. Suddenly the Cargo Helicopter exploded as a Tank barreled thru it. "Good thinking rico!" I shouted as the camp went into disarm. The poachers fired their weapons in vain their bullets harmless bouncing off the tank. The Tank ran someone over and that person let out a loud Wilhelm scream. Other poachers were more lucky only getting knocked aside by the heavily arm tank. Rico laughed evilly as the tank crushed several jeeps and the heavy armed truck. It barreled thru the helicopter, and the small airplane before obliterating the Humvee. The tank fired taking out the rest of the land-rovers, the 6x6, and crushing all the ATVs. Rico the launched the tank into the air using a rock outcrop as a ramp. Rico biled out right as the tank smashed thru the top of the yacht and exploded.

The Yacht was moored right next to the megefrieghter and ignited the large ship's fuel tanks. The explosion sent burning shrapnel into the remaining two vessels which were immediately set ablaze. "What! No!" Victor shouted as some of his men ran for the hills, "get back here!" "You not paying us enough for this!" Cecil shouted with several poachers echoing that statement. "Not paying us enough for what?" brick asked. "Let's just go brick," Cecil said, "we're master thieves not poachers…actually scratch that I'm a master thief your just my associate." "So what are we going to steal next Cecil," Brick asked. "I don't know the Crown Jewels of the queen of England!" "really?" brick said. "No!" Cecil shouted, "even I have my limits." With that the two two-bit thieves left the area. "Should we stop them?" Private asked. "Nah we have bigger fish to fry," I said.

Only a few poachers stayed behind running around in a panic trying to get the chaos under control. A truck pulled up outside the camp and Victor got into it, "Ha ha ha!" victor said, "Sorry team penguin but you just lost!" The trailer of the truck was a special aquarium transport and was filled with water and Nessie. "Help!" Nessie shouted. "You can not stop the auction!" Victor shouted as he drove off followed by a convoy of surviving jeeps. "Auction…" I said. "um skipper," Kowalski said looking at his phone, "Um a cargo plane heading for Orlando has just been reserved under Victor Hunts name in London." "Nice stop London Heathrow International airport!" I shouted.

London, England

London-Heathrow Airport.

1:00 P.M. London Time

We managed to locate the cargo plane reserved by Victor Hunt. Luckily Victor hadn't arrive yet with his cargo. The plane's cargo ramp was already lowered waiting for it's cargo. "Okay, here's the plan," I said, "we get in take out the crew…" "it's should be a three person crew," Kowalski added. "And then we abscond with the plane," Nigel said, "well played." "Yes it is," I said. "Well let's not mess about," Nigel said, "the games afoot." "too late!" Private shouted Victor is here!" Victor drove into specially designed aquarium transport into the plane. Three extremely battered jeeps and a RV followed. We quickly snuck on board and hid in the mail crates. "Wait is this, "a Crew member with a clipboard asked. "This here says that your shipping a animal," he said, "all animal shipment need to go through customs." Victor pulled out a pistol and cock it, "not this one."

The Pilot pulled out a radio. Victor's men aimed there rifles at him and the pilot raised his hands in surrender. "If you want you and your crew mates to survive to see your families again I suggest I listen carefully," Victor said, "You will follow your takeoff procedure as if nothing is amiss…and then once we are at cruising altitude you will hand control over to my men. And when we arrive in Florida you will land as if nothing is wrong." "You know U.S. Customs is going to want to inspect your cargo." "we'll cross that bridge when we get there." The Crew member with the clipboard closes in the cargo flap as victor's men secure the cargo. And in a few short minutes the pilot was already requesting permission for takeoff. "Permission granted," the tower replied. And soon the cargo plane was taxing down the runaway. And before long I felt the feeling of the plane being in air.

Once the plane reached cruising altitude two of Victor's men forcefully relived the two pilots of duty. The Pilot, Co-pilot, and sole crew member were lead to the back. "You said we will live," The pilot said. Suddenly Victor's men forced parachute packs on to the crew members. "What! You said we would live you terrorist!" "Not a terrorist," Victor said, "I'm the best hunter in the world." "Victor Hunt," The Pilot said with a snarl, "I knew I recognized you." "Ah the cost of infamy," Victor said, "You will live…if you can deploy your parachute quickly enough." Victor pulled down a button from above and hit the button to open the cargo flap. The Cargo bay flap opened and Victor and his men hung on to the ropes on the side of the bay. The Difference in pressure caused the air pressure alarm to go off. The Air inside the plane quickly equalized with the air outside sucking the three men out the back. They managed to deploy their parachutes…hopefully there's dry land beneath us.

The cargo flap closed and Victor shouted, "activate the afterburners!" everyone on the plane lost their balance for a second as the afterburners activated. "their going for the extra burst of speed," Kowalski said. "estimated time to reach American Airspace," I whispered. "2 hours," Kowalski said.

Shortly

Over the gulf of mexico

Off the coast of Florida

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

The plane reached American Airspace and I shook Kowalski and Private awake. "We're here?" Kowalski said. "we are storming that cockpit!" I said. We left our hiding spot and snuck past Victor and the men guarding the cargo hold. Inside the Aquarium transport trailer Nessie saw us but keep quiet. I silently nodded at her to acknowledge her presence. We entered the cockpit and knocked out the two rouge pilots before they could radio for help. Kowalski pulled out the space time teleport and quickly got to work. "What your play Kowalski," I said. "Teleport Us, the aquarium transport, and the plane to Canada." "Leaving Victor and the others behind," Private said. Suddenly a bunch of guns cocked behind us followed by clapping.

"Wonderful plan!" Victor said as we turned around. "Kowalski?" I said. "I may have forgot to turn off the translator," Kowalski said. "what else is new," Private said. We roughly manhandled out of the cockpit and put in a cage. "You birds have defied me for the last time," Victor said, "any last words?" "Yes actually," a familiar voice said. "who's there!" Victor said. Suddenly a Smoke bomb went off followed by some familiar epic music. "X," X said. "X?" a hunter said, "who's X." "Officer X," X said, "New York Metropolitan sub-bureau of Animal and Food control. And by the power invested in me by the pretzel cop regulation this plane shall not pass!"

"how?" private whispered. "I perfected our hologram technology," Kowalski whispered, "good thing I happened to modeled it on X." "Um…why?" Private said. "for a dealing with Officer X drill," Kowalski said, "great foresight if I do say so my self." "Impressive," I whispered, "You even had me fooled." "And apparently good enough to fool the great victor hunt," Private said. "am I good or what?" Kowalski said before awkwardly adding, "don't answer that." I put a dime in the show-off jar anyway. "Oh come on," Kowalski whisper-shouted.

"You're a bit out of your jurisdiction X," Victor said, "we're currently above Floridian airspace." "Are you sure about that," Kowalski typed into the speak n' spell. "Um Boss," one of victor's crew said, "you better take a look at this." Victor opened the door of the cockpit to find two very confused rouge pilots. "What!" Victor said, "I said Orlando! Not Manhattan!" "But it was Florida just a second ago." "Do you think I was born yesterday?" Victor said, "How could you idiots mistake that…for FLORIDA!" "No really boss," the co-pilot said, "we were in Orlando one second…then their was some kind of flash…and now we're in New York."

Suddenly the one thing we did not want to hear was. "This is the Air National Guard! You will leave American airspace or you will be shot down!" "What did you do," Victor said. "Well I posing as one of the pilots you threw out the back," Kowalski said, "alerted both the british and American authorities and U.S. Customs that this plane was hijacked and rigged to explode. And that Victor Hunt was involved and masterminded the plot. And to expect the plane in New York." "turn this plane around!" Victor shouted. Kowalski disabled the X hologram and hit a button on the teleport. Victor and his entire crew disappeared and found themselves to their horror in police custody. "Victor hunt," a officer said, "I never thought I'd see the day." "You'll pay for this penguins," Victor whispered to himself.

We took control of the plane and piloted it away from Manhattan. There was the sound of a toilet flushing and out stepped Nigel with a newspaper. "So…um…what did I miss chaps." We all glared at Nigel, "you were in the bathroom this whole time!" I shouted. "I had…um…yeah," Nigel said. "You didn't have a secret mission that you didn't tell us about," I said. "no! what makes you think that?" Nigel said defensively. "Sure I when you got to go you gotta go," I said with a wink. "Going to the bathroom is my excuse for secret missions too," I whispered. "we really need to come up with a better excuse," Nigel whispered back. "So now what?" Private asked. "We have one last thing to do," I said, "Rico plot a course to Canada…Lake Champlain."

(end of chapter five)


	7. Epilogue: Welcome home Nessie!

June 4th 2017

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Quebec, Canada

Lake Champlain

(Kowalski's POV)

The plane had been crashed landed on the beach nearby. Rico forgot to check to see that we actually had enough fuel to make it to Canada. Luckily it was a landing that we walked…or drived…away from so it was still a good landing. Nigel had left after he got an urgent call from IPSA HQ in London. The Aquarium transport was now backed all the way in the water we were ready to blow the back out. The Lid was open and Nessie watched anxiously as Rico set the plastic explosives in the weakest spots on the acrylic. Rico was finished shortly and joined us on shore.

"ready Nessie!" I shouted. "Ready!" she replied. "Fire in the Hole!" Skipper shouted. Rico hit the detonator and a controlled explosion blew out the back of the transport sending Nessie surging into the water of the lake. "Welcome Home Nessie!" we shouted. "Champy should be in the waters somewhere," I said, "hopefully he's still here." "He's here…I can feel it," Nessie said. "I could also go out the secret underwater tunnel if he's not here," Nessie added. "Underwater Tunnel?" Kowalski asked. "Nessie is that you?" a voice asked.

"Yes it is darling," Nessie said. Champy swam out of the fog and went up to Nessie. "After all these years," Champy said. "I thought I lost you," Nessie and champy said in unison. I could here Skipper checked champy off his legends checklist. "thank you penguins," Nessie said, "I hope we met again one day." "well if we ever meet again," Skipper said, "hopefully there won't be any hunters around." "The invite to LCA is still open," Nessie said, "I hope to see you there. It's every other Sunday." "we're think about it," I said, "The Bermuda Triangle and us…let's say we're not on good terms." "It tells us that all the time," Nessie said as she dived into the water. "It has a mind?" I said. "well duh," I said.

"As my wife said," Champy said, "thank you. Not sure how we're going to repay you…" "think nothing of it," Skipper said, "we were just doing our jobs. There no need to repay us." "see you around then," Champy said. "also, we would write you guys," Champy said, "but water and paper don't mix." Champy then showed us his flippers, "and these things are useless with a pen and paper." "If your every in New York," I said, "make sure you make a newsworthy sighting so we know your in town." "will do," Champy said, "if the underwater tunnel didn't collapse." "what was that!" Nessie asked as she rose back out of the water. "Nothing honey!" Champy said. "Somebody's sleeping on the underwater couch tonight," Nessie said as she disappeared into waves.

"I have come contacts in the Penguin Army corps of Engineers," I said, "I might be able to get them to build a new underwater tunnel." "Good now we can came and go as we like….staying in one place all the time gets stuffy," Champy said. "CHAMPY!" "Oh…that's my mother…I better go," Champy said as he disappeared into the water. "Mother?" I said. "Um…not a legend," Skipper said putting away his legends checklist. "so um…now what?" Private asked. Suddenly there gush of wind and a flash of lighting and the old squirrel appeared. "you!" Skipper said, "what do you want now!" "You must return to New York. The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel are coming! There isn't much time." She then disappeared in another flash of lighting. There are Warriors of the Golden Squirrel now too? Just when we thought we were done with all this golden squirrel stuff. "Urgh!" Skipper said, "alright let's go…"

To be Continued in…

The Unexpected Files: The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel.


	8. this not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of Loch Ness

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
